The Son of the Avatar
by Gamer95
Summary: Korra and Asami have gotten together, and Asami wants to take it to the next level. However, Korra doesn't want any children, as she's afraid of being a bad mother. Will a certain little boy change her mind? [Gotten rid of the Many Mothers of Harry Potter due to backlash.]


Harry Potter was cold...one moment he'd been cleaning up a pile of dishes...the next, he was pulled into the air, feeling himself stretch out for a moment before he was dropped into snow. He was flat on his back in the white pile, and now he was shivering from head to toe. Snow never felt good...it was cold...and it made him all wet... He whimpered softly. He struggled up to his feet through the hunger. He hugged himself tightly and sobbed. He was so...so confused! And the snow was biting into him with its cold. He wanted his cupboard back... It was too bright...he couldn't see anything. He covered his eyes and toddled forward, looking for...anything! He spotted something rushing at him...something big. He then began to cry his eyes out. As he sobbed, the large figure was revealed to be a man on a...giant Polar Bear. He now knew he was going to die... But then...he was picked up. He struggled weakly to escape, but whoever was holding him had an iron grip. "Hey now. Don't struggle...i'm gonna get you help." the man told him.

Harry sniffled. "No...I don't want...I just...I want my cupboard, I..."

"Quiet down now...let's get you somewhere warm." he told him, the polar bear taking off. Harry lost consciousness. The man wondered where he would take the boy... He certainly couldn't raise him! There was already an orphanage...maybe there? Yes, that sounded good...He would go to the orphanage. There weren't many children...so he'd likely get adopted. Yes...This was a good idea. In the village, he stopped by the stables and put his Polar Bear up before carrying the kid to the Orphanage. He was fast asleep, limp in his arms, shaking uncontrollably in his sleep. "Ah...what happened to him?" he wondered, entering the large hut

Shaking his head, he placed him down on the step and knocked on the door. The door was swung open a moment later and a kindly, middle agaed woman answered the door. "Yes? Oh.." she noticed the man had already left. "Oh you poor baby!" she gasped, picking him up and bringing him inside. He was still dead asleep, making no noise as she carried him inside. She quickly changed his clothes, replacing them with heavier wool. Then she studied him closely. Frail...scarred...pale. Oh...a small child had been harmed somehow... This was just awful! Oh...she'd have to fix him up...she hoped someone would adopt him soon... Shaking her head, she went to collect the first aid kit.

Meanwhile...

The Avatar grinned as she drove alongside her lover, Asami. They were taking a trip back to Korra's hometown. "Sooo...Korra...I heard there was an orphanage in your village...?" Asami asked hopefully.

Korra sighed and moved away from her comfy position on her lap. "Asami...I can't adopt a kid.."

Asami pouted. "But Korra, I WANT one!"

Korra sighed. "They...they won't like me, I'm sure. I'll mess up..."

Asami smiled and shook her head. "If you care enough about that, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother."

Korra sighed. "Maybe...but for now...lets just have a fun weekend, Kay?" She asked.

Asami smirked. "I might take a trip there behind your back." She teased.

"Asami..." Korra pouted, laying her head back down.

"I just want to meet the kids." Asami assured. "I won't adopt one behind your back."

"...just meet the kids?"

"Just meet the kids..." Asami coaxed

Korra sighed. "...I'll go too, I guess..."

Asami cheered and hugged Korra's head tightly. "Thank you, dearest! I can't wait!"

"Yeah...I love you too.." Korra blushed Asami giggled and continued driving, excited to visit the orphanage. They finished driving as the village came into sight. Korra perked right up when she saw her home. "Ah...this is gonna be great!" She cheered. Asami simply smiled and nodded. She hopped onto Asami's back and let out a "Yippee!"

Asami parked the car and stepped out. She then hopped on Asami's back. Asami grunted. "Korra, come on, I'm not exactly strong..."

"Aww...fine." Korra hopped off...then picked up Asami.

Asami smirked. "Much better." Korra kissed her cheek and hurried off. Asami clutched tightly to her shoulders.

Asami spotted the orphanage and immediately steered Korra that way. Korra raised a brow. "Now?"

"Yes now! I can't wait anymore!" She exclaimed

Korra rolled her eyes. "Ugh...Fine..." Korra walked up to the door, set Asami down, and pushed open the doors. "Hello?" She called out.

A kindly woman appeared in a doorway and her grin widened. "Korra! You're back!"

Korra suddenly found herself in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh! Heheh..." "Hi there Mrs. Kami!" Korra smiled, hugging back "It's been forever, I know..."

"Oh and who's your lovely friend?" Kami asked, smiling

"Oh, this is my wife, Asami." Korra replied casually.

"Ooh, how...surprising! Oh well! So, what are you here for? To say hi?" the woman asked

Korra nodded. "You could say that, yeah. Actually, Asami wanted to see the kids."

"Wonderful! Everyone's either been adopted or grown up...but...there is ONE child I recieved today..he's awake..but.." she trailed off

Asami didn't like the look in the woman's eyes. Not one little bit. "What's wrong?"

"He's been hurt. He was likely homeless or something...he's you want to see him?" she asked

Asami was already making her way into the home. "Yes please!" She called back urgently. Korra sighed and followed, entering a room with multiple beds. A little boy was sitting in one of those, wearing warm clothes, having a head of black hair, and little glasses over his green eyes! His eyes were so...broken, though...He looked so defeated... Asami crouched down near his bedside and tilted her head. "Hello there...i'm Asami Soto...what's your name?" Harry flinched when she spoke, causing her to frown deeply. She tried to be gentle...but maybe she looked intimidating...she put on a smile to see if she could reassure him. "Hey now...don't be scared!" she said cheerfully, sitting on the bed opposite of him. He flinched again. He was very shy...Easily frightened... "Hey now, it's alright...just tell me your name...just one name." Asami grinned, trying to look kind.

The boy whimpered. "H-H-Harry..." He spoke softly.

Asami smiled warmly at him, giving him a thumbs up. "That's a wonderful name...I really like it." she smiled

Harry gave her a half-hearted smile in return. 'She's nice...' He thought.

"So...Harry...why don't you tell me about yourself?" Asami asked, switching beds, and sitting at the end of Harry's.

Harry looked down. "Um...I'm five...And I'm a freak...And you should hate me..."

Asami blanked. She then tried to regain her bearings as she spoke, flabbergasted. "W-What? What does that mean...?"

Little did she know, Korra was standing in the doorway, listening in on the conversation. Harry gulped. "I-It means..I-I only talk when someones t-talks to me...I-I do cleany things...I s-sleep in cupboards.."

Korra's eyes narrowed as Asami teared up. "H-Harry...Harry no..." she gasped, attempting to formulate words

"That's wrong." Korra said, stepping into the room with a small smile. Harry jumped and caught sight of the new woman in the doorway. She was smirking at him kindly. "Hey there." She said with a wave.

He let out a shy whimper and moved away. Korra frowned. "Uh...Should I...go...?"

"Um...Harry, this is my wife Korra. Korra, this is uh...this is Harry." Asami sniffled, wiping her tears

Korra nodded in Harry's direction. "Hi there. ...Listen, I get it if you want me to go..." Harry shrugged and didn't make eye contact due to his fear. Korra sighed. "Told ya kids don't like me..."

Asami gave a sad look at Korra, and turned her attention back to Harry. "Harry..who told you this?"

"My uncle...He's really smart, so he's right..."

Asami felt her heart break. She shook her head and moved away from the foot of the bed, towards Harry. She chanted, "Nonononono..." and hugged him. Korra felt very awkward and out of place right now. So she...left the room, sighing. Meanwhile, Harry was a little intimidated by the sudden was a bit overwhelming. He wasn't used to it!

He wanted to cry out, he wanted to escape! It took several moments of rocking back and forth on top of hugs to calm him down. Korra watched Asami console the boy. '...Oh boy, I have a feeling he's gonna be coming home with us...' She sighed and prepared for the worst. "Asami...I'll go get the papers ready..." She said, admitting defeat. Asami however...was too busy hugging the baby. Korra cleared her throat to get her attention. Asami looked back and tried waving her away. A moment later, Korra realized that the kid had started crying. "Asami, we're adopting him." Korra said simply. Asami perked up and grinned so wide, her face threatened to split. She let out an eep of happiness, and returned to hugging Harry. Harry had started crying...why? He was...being hugged! He'd always wanted one...a-and now he was getting one... This was too much, too soon! He hadn't expected it! Why was she hugging him?! She should be punching him in the face or throwing him against the wall! Confused, and oddly frightened, he broke down even more. It was enough to break anyone's heart. Asami hugged him tighter, trying to calm him. Korra sighed and shook her head. 'What did this kid's uncle do to him...?' Kami brought out the paperwork, and Korra took a pen off a nearby table, looking over and writing them down. She smiled to herself, knowing little Harry had the perfect family. Soon enough, Korra had all the papers signed, and was waiting for Asami to come out of the room. She was thinking hard about what she had just done... So...she had a kid now huh? Oh god...she wasn't ready for this..there's now way she could be... She let out a groan and clutched at her head. "Oooooh, what am I gonna do?!"

Kami placed a hand on her back and patted, comfortingly."You'll be fine, dear." She assured her gently.

"Nooo...it's not...he'll hate me,.." She cried.

"Oh, no he won't. You're a very kindhearted girl, and I know you'll do your best."

"B-But I'm so scared..." She sighed.

"You will be FINE." Kami said with a surprisingly comforting tone of finality.

"I-If you say so..." Korra sighed.

Back in the other room, Asami was finishing up with Harry, who's crying had devolved to sniffles. He was now sleepy, and he wasn't entirely sure why! "Now...Harry...how would you like to stay with me for a while?" Asami asked, now cradling him. Harry nodded slowly to show that he wanted to stay with her very much. Asami smiled and lifted him up, resting him against her hip. He was very very light... And skinny! He was so thin you could see his ribs through his shirt! She sighed, then kissed his temple. 'Poor little thing...' Harry suddenly froze, then blushed tomato red. Asami smirked. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Y-You kis-kissed me..." He muttered

Asami smiled. "Yes. I did. Have another."She then pressed a kiss to his forehead. He blushed deeper, but it felt incredibly nice, so he wasn't COMPLAINING... He giggled softly. Miss Asami was really nice... And she wanted to keep him for a little bit, too! She was the nicest person to ever exist, hands down. Harry hesitantly, but happily, laid his head on her shoulder "Awww..." Asami cooed softly. Harry blushed deeper, let out an eep, and hid inside Miss Asami's shoulder. Asami couldn't stand it! He was too cute!

Then, Korra returned with the papers. "Okay Asami...all signed...he is now, officially, Harry Soto." she admitted, showing them off Asami teared up in joy. She had a little boy now! She rushed over to Korra and pulled her into a hug, making a group hug and sandwhiching Harry in. He let out another squeak of surprise. He liked Miss Asami, and Miss Korra seemed nice...but he was worried that she was secretly mean... Korra looked at the kid's discomfort and frowned. 'Shoot...He's already scared of me...'

Asami whispered in her ear, "Don't take it to heart..." and pulled away, adjusting Harry into a cradling position and waving bye to Miss Kami. Korra gave the woman a hug, and the two left the building, out into the city "Now let's go see my family and introduce our new kid." Korra said, trying not to sound scared. Asami giggled and kissed her cheek. "Oh, Korra..." She said. "...Thank you."

Korra looked at Asami with a happy stare. "Hey...anything for my wife." she told her, eyeing the bracelet around her neck

Asami touched the bracelet fondly. She smiled and kissed Korra on the lips this time. Korra kissed back eagerly. Harry looked at the interaction and tilted his head, confused. But he didn't say anything. He was to be seen, not heard. Asami did catch his confused stare, as did Korra, and they broke away to look at him. "Something wrong Harry?" Asami asked, adjusting him to a new position on her hip.

"I...I didn't know girls kissed each other like that too..."

Korra giggled and Asami gave him a bemused smile, like she was looking at a puppy who had tripped over itself. As they walked along to the car, Asami explained. "See Harry, girls and boys kiss and get married, but so can Girls and other girls. Guys too!"

"Oooooh." Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay!"

Korra giggled again, and Asami kissed his forehead once more. "So cute..." Asami cooed. Harry blushed at the reward, and was placed in the backseat of the car, while Asami and Korra took the front. He watched curiously as they started up the vehicle. They put the key in the little slot...and then the car shook and started moving! Harry's eyes widened. This was cool! Asami drove up the wet streets, following Korra's directions. Harry just sat quietly, staring straight ahead. He didn't know where they were going...he wanted to ask, but... Shaking his head, he looked down. "It'll be so fun to see your parents again!" Asami grinned

"Yeah...Haven't seen those two in forever." Korra agreed.

So...they were seeing Miss Korra's parents? Okay. He had his answer. He was happy. ...but what if they hated him?! Worry filled him up inside, and he trembled in his seat. Asami noticed and turned to look at him. "Harry? Something the matter?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Um...I...I..." He stammered.

Asami momentarily stops the car, pulling to the side of the road. She stepped out of the car and moves to the back seat, sitting next to him. Korra blinked and moved to the driver's seat. Asami gently turned Harry to her lap, the shaking beginning to cease. "Now...tell Asami what's the matter?"

"W-What if Miss Korra's parents hate me...?" Korra suddenly let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"MY parents? Hate YOU? Not a chance!"

Harry flinched at her loud tone. So...the parents wouldn't hate him? Asami looked at Korra chidingly. "Korra, your volume." She scolded. Korra flinched.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Asami gave Harry a gentle squeeze to comfort him."S'okay..." He told Korra softly.

Korra nodded and smiled, reassuringly. "I didn't mean to scare ya..."

"y-you promise..?" Harry asked

"Heh...Yeah." Korra replied, reaching back to ruffle his hair.

Harry found the gestures oddly comforting...maybe Miss Korra WAS nice! He decided to give her a small smile. That one gesture got a huge grin from Miss Korra, and he felt himself become more at ease. She WAS nice after all! Harry was much happier now. Closing his eyes, he leaned against his new caretaker. Asami giggled and rocked him back and forth as Korra sped to her parents with an excited gleam in her eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
